


Caught in the Act

by ComicsFan7314



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Incest, Kissing, Loudcest (The Loud House), Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicsFan7314/pseuds/ComicsFan7314
Summary: After Lucy confesses her feelings to Lincoln, the two begin a forbidden romantic relationship. But how long can this newfound relationship last after their mother, Rita, finds out about it?
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Lover's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a breakup with Ronnie Anne, Lincoln looks forward to a quiet evening alone, but his plans take a turn after his spooky little sister Lucy wants him to listen to her new poem...

Chapter 1: Lover's Embrace

Lincoln finished the final equation of his math homework. He turned to look at his alarm clock, 5:00 pm. Lincoln excitedly hopped out of his chair and began his trek towards the living room. It was a three-day weekend and he had finished his homework early so he could spend as much time as possible playing videogames, watching the weekend long ARGGH! marathon and catching up on the adventures of his favorite comic book character, Ace Savvy.

Truth be told, Lincoln needed some alone time as he had just broken up with the first girlfriend he ever had, Ronnie Anne Santiago. It was a woefully one-sided relationship. While Lincoln tried his earnest to make it work, Ronnie did not return his feelings and broke it off after a week, much to the disappointment of Lincoln and Lori, who's relationship with Ronnie's brother Bobby was the real reason the two preteens even began dating in the first place.

Lincoln had intended for it to be a quiet evening alone as all of his siblings were out of the house or were otherwise occupied. Lori was on a date with Bobby, Leni was working at her part-time job at the mall, Luna was jamming out with her band at Sam's place, Luan was busy rehearsing for the school play with her crush, Benny, Lynn was at soccer practice, Lana and Lola were having a playdate at a friend's house, Lisa was quietly working on a science experiment in her room and Lily was napping in her crib. Lincoln couldn't help but feel that he was leaving someone out…but that didn't matter right now, what mattered to Lincoln right now was him getting downstairs and blasting alien ships in his new game. As Lincoln began his descent down the stairs, he suddenly heard a monotone voice say his name.

"Lincoln."

"GAAAAAH!", Lincoln cried out, nearly losing his footing and falling on his back. He quickly turned around to see the source of the voice and the sibling that he had forgotten about: Lucy. "Dang it Lucy, how many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?!" Lincoln said with annoyance in his voice. Lucy seemed to ignore her brother's response to her jumpscare and proceeded with what she was going to say.

"Lincoln, tonight is poetry night".

Lincoln groaned.

"Can't it wait? I have other plans right now".

"No, it can't wait, Lincoln, you know I been working on these poems all week and you promised that you would listen to them once I finished." Lucy stated in her usual deadpan but with a slight sense of hurt underneath.

Like Lincoln, Lucy had been having a rough time as of late. Earlier in the month, she had confessed her feelings for the red-headed, freckled boy, Rocky Spokes. When he rejected her, the little goth became more morose and depressed than she usually was. She refused to come out of her and Lynn's room for any reason other than for school and meals. Lucy chose to spend her time in isolation between writing more poetry and heavily brooding and one other activity that she kept hidden from her other family members: secretly spying on her brother.

Lucy had been in love with Lincoln for almost as long she could remember, he was her kind and loving older brother. While most people thought Lucy was a moody freak, Lincoln never saw her as such and protected her from the bullies that would harass her. Most girls thought Lincoln was kind of goofy-looking with his white hair and chipped teeth, but to Lucy, he was handsome. Lucy knew this attraction to her sibling was not normal, so she decided to attempt a "normal" relationship with Rocky but when this didn't work out, her desire for Lincoln only grew more and more.

Lucy would often climb through the house's air vents to catch a peek of Lincoln to admire his features, her face often burning with passion as he stripped down to his underwear to read comics in the buff. This habit only increased after Rocky's rejection.

Lucy couldn't contain her feelings anymore, she had to make them known. Again, she cloistered herself in her room, creating her confession to Lincoln in the form of a poem and planned on reading it to him when the time was right.

"Ugh fine, I'll listen to your poems, just make it quick, OK?" muttered Lincoln while simultaneously rubbing his temple.

"Excellent." replied Lucy who developed a barely noticeable smirk on her face. "If you would follow me to the broom closet." Lucy said as she turned towards their destination.

Lincoln cocked his eyebrow in confusion, "The broom closet?", he thought to himself. Lucy had many places where she did poetry night, the attic, Lincoln's room, her and Lynn's room, the broom closet was not one of them. "Maybe she chose it out of convenience? And why she is doing it so early?" He questioned. "Usually she saves her poetry for late at night, but the sun hasn't even gone down yet. Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Lincoln thought, pushing the questions out of his mind.

As the two siblings entered the closet, Lucy turned to face her brother and knelt on the floor with Lincoln choosing to sit on the floor in a crisscross position. The broom closet wasn't the most pleasing environment to read poetry in, but it would do in terms of privacy.

Lucy took out her poetry book and began to read her first poem, entitled _Oblivion_ , a morbid tale of the finality of death and how life was ultimately meaningless. While Lincoln would normally be disturbed by the poem's subject matter, he found himself distracted by his little sister's beauty and her melodic voice. It was almost hypnotizing. Even when discussing a depressing topic, she still had such a way with words.

Lucy finished her first poem and proceeded onto the next, _King Death_ , which concerned much of the same as the previous poem. Again, Lincoln barely paid attention to the reading, he was too entranced by Lucy. "Lucy's my sister, what the hell is wrong with me?" Lincoln thought. "Why can't I stop thinking about how pretty she is and is she wearing lipstick?". Lincoln wondered what it would be like on the other end of those lips.

_King Death_ was a bit shorter than her first poem, so Lucy quickly finished and moved on her third and final poem, the confession of her love to her brother.

"I think you'll really like this one." Lucy said as she gave a quick smile to Lincoln, making him feel weak in the knees.

"I call this one " _Lover's Embrace_ ", Lucy declared. The sudden shift from angsty nihilism to romantic love was not lost on Lincoln, as he eagerly began to listen to Lucy's poem.

_Lover's Embrace_

_We met at the stroke of midnight._

_Underneath the pale moonlight._

_Entangled in a Lover's Embrace_

_As I watched the stars dance across your face._

_You left with a kiss._

_Leaving me in utter bliss._

_I await your return._

_For another kiss, I deeply yearn._

Lincoln was totally stunned. Did she intend for the poem to be directed at him? Lucy was the first to break the silence that had engulfed the room. "Well Lincoln, what do you think?" Lucy said, grinning from ear to ear. Lincoln had never seen her smile like that in his life. Lincoln finally replied to his sister's question after a few awkward seconds.

"Um Lucy, d-did you intend to r-read that to R-Rocky?" Lincoln managed to spit out.

"No dear brother, I meant it for you. I love you Lincoln, more than as a sibling, more than anything in this world." replied Lucy, her pale face becoming flushed.

Neither sibling knew who initiated it, but the pair's lips finally met. At first their kisses were soft and tender, but grew more passionate. In a lull in their showing of affection, Lincoln declared, "I love you too, Lucy, more than anything else." Lucy's only response was to hold her brother in a lover's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the fic! If you are reading this after February 23, this first chapter was previously its own story. After thinking about it for a while, I decided to combine them together as one. So, Lucy's poetry night will be deleted and will replace Caught in the act as Chapter 1. Thanks for reading!


	2. Smashed Plates and Smitten Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita discovers something she wished she didn't...

As Lincoln and Lucy continued their incestuous make-out session upstairs, the matriarch and patriarch of the Loud household, Rita and Lynn Sr. were downstairs in the kitchen preparing a delicious dinner for themselves and their 11 children. Lynn Sr. was hunched over the stove, watching the contents of his pot, occasionally stirring it. Rita tasked herself with washing dishes, drying them and setting them on the dining table.

While the two adults preformed their chores, they made small talk between themselves to alleviate the monotony. They discussed a wide range of topics from work to local news and politics to family matters. Rita, while carrying a stack of plates and glasses from the drying tray to the table, became distracted by her conversation with her husband and tripped over one of Lana’s toy cars on the floor causing her to throw out her back.

As Rita collapsed onto the ground, the plates and glasses she was carrying shattered on the ground, causing them to break in hundreds of small pieces.

“Oh my God! Are you alright dear?” asked Lynn in a worried tone, turning to face his wife.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” replied Rita with a pained groan, rubbing her back as she did so.  
Once her pain had subsided, Rita stood and picked up the offending toy and looked at it. “God damn it! How many times do I have to tell these kids not to leave their crap lying around?!” Rita said angrily.  
The two adults then turned their attention to the pile of broken glass and porcelain on the floor.

“Look at this mess!” Rita exclaimed. “I need to clean this up.”

"Do you need any help dear?” Lynn Sr. asked.

“No, I think I’ll manage, I just need to get a broom and dustpan from the closet.” Rita replied.

  
“Are you sure dear? I mean – The closet is upstairs and you just hurt yourself. Think you’ll be alright?” inquired Lynn Sr.

“I’m FINE, Lynn.” Rita responded firmly. “Okay, Okay, I’m just looking out for you dear.” said Lynn turning to face the stove again.

  
“I know honey, and I appreciate it, but I can do it myself.” Rita said sweetly before giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

Rita made her ascent up the stairs, towards the direction of the broom closet, briefly making a quick stop at Lana and Lola’s room to return the toy car she was still carrying to its proper place.  
Just as Rita was about to open the closet door, she heard the faint sound of giggling coming from the opposite side.  
This caused Rita to develop a confused look on her face. Was there someone on the other side? After a brief moment, Rita pushed her ear to door to listen more closely.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Lincoln and Lucy were in the middle of a flirtatious session of play wrestling. Lincoln's face had become covered in onyx lipstick marks as well as several hickeys and bite marks along the length of his neck from Lucy pretending to be a vampire.  
Despite her small figure and lack of muscle strength, Lucy had managed to pin her brother to the floor and was holding him by the wrists.

  
“Hey, quit it!” Lincoln said playfully.  
“Nuh-uh, Lincoln, I got you now!” Lucy giggled.After a few seconds, Lincoln stopped struggling in his sister’s grasp and began to gaze up at Lucy’s face, studying it, admiring her features.

  
“You have beautiful lips, Lucy.” Lincoln said dreamily.

Lucy stopped pinning Lincoln to the ground and instead laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Thank you, Lincoln, you have nice pecs.” Lucy complemented.

While the two sibling were basking in the warmth of each other’s embrace, Lincoln’s mind began to race between several thoughts. Was this was a one-time thing or could they make their relationship work in the long run? What would happen if anybody found out about their relationship? What adversities would the two face if they ever came out with their relationship? How would this affect the family structure? Was it even right to date your sister?

Finally, after a few moments of silence, Lincoln finally spoke, “U-um Lucy?”

  
“Yes, Lincoln?” Lucy responded, taking her head off Lincoln’s chest to look at him while giving a soft smile.

  
“Does what we did mean that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now?” Lincoln asked nervously.

  
“Only if you want us to be, Lincoln.” Lucy said shyly while avoiding her brother's gaze, fearing the worse.

  
“Of course I do, Lucy. I love you more than anything. Why wouldn’t I want to be your boyfriend?” said Lincoln.

Lucy looked back at her brother sporting a wide grin and gave him a large hug and several kisses on his cheeks.  
“Oh Lincoln! You don’t know how happy that makes me!” Lucy cried out joyfully.

Rita couldn’t believe what she was hearing. From the sounds of things, Lincoln and Lucy, two of her children, two of the beings she had given life to, were in an incestuous romantic relationship. Her blood began to boil at the thought. Rita didn’t fully know what was going on in that broom closet, but she knew one thing: she sure as hell was going to was going to put a stop to it.


	3. A Mother's Lament

Just as Lucy was about to deliver another kiss on her brother’s lips, the door to the broom closet flung open, almost striking the wall if it weren’t for the door stop. As the two siblings turned to investigate, they noticed their mother, Rita, standing in the doorway.

“What’s going on in here?” Rita asked aloud. To Rita, the picture became clear: from Lucy on top of Lincoln, to Lincoln being covered in lipstick marks and Lincoln’s neck being marked with multiple hickeys, her suspicions about the two were correct. Rita felt mortified and angry at the sight but attempted to maintain her composure.

Both Lincoln and Lucy were stunned and shocked when their mother burst into the room, her question barely registered to the two siblings, but after a few seconds, the pair attempted to come up with an excuse. “M-Mom! We were j-just um uh…” the two incestuous lovers simultaneously spat out as they struggled to formulate a decent lie. Rita quickly saw through their deception and grew angrier until she couldn’t contain it anymore. “Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea of what went on in here…” said Rita menacingly.

Lucy quickly hopped off her brother and ran to face her mother while Lincoln got up off the floor and stood with an ashamed look on his face. “Mom please, we can explain!” pleaded Lucy as her eyes began to water underneath her bangs.

“NO!” shouted Rita. “How could you two do this?!”

“Mom please…” Lucy said meekly, beginning to cry. “Both of you, go to your rooms, NOW!” ordered Rita while pointing toward the open doorway.

With this, Lucy ran as fast as her pale, slender legs would allow her to, and made her way towards her and Lynn’s room and promptly slammed the door closed. It was hard to tell due to her bangs obscuring her eyes, but she was crying, as black streaks of running mascara began to trickle down her face.

Lincoln just sighed and walked dejectedly to his own room, avoiding eye contact with his mother as he did.

* * *

Once her children had left the room, Rita leaned on a nearby wall and sat down on the floor before breaking down herself.

How could her children do this? Why would they do this? Despite her anger at them earlier, she still loved Lincoln and Lucy dearly and was deeply concerned about their actions. Lincoln and Lucy were both too young to be in any type of romantic relationship, let alone an incestuous one. What if someone they knew found out about this and told the authorities?

An even worse question crossed Rita’s mind, what if Lincoln and Lucy have children? There was no telling how any hypothetical offspring would turn out. Rita was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions thinking these thoughts. After a while, Rita managed to pull herself together and picked up the broom and dustpan that she was looking for. Just as Rita was about to exit the closet, she noticed a small black book lying on the ground. It was Lucy’s poetry book.

Rita knew that reading the book would be a violation of her daughter’s privacy, but perhaps it would give an insight into the reason for her behavior. Rita pried open the journal’s hard leather cover and flipped to a random page. And there it was, plain as day, in between Lucy’s usual dark musings, page after page of gooey love poems dedicated to her older brother as well as several childish drawings of Lincoln in romantic situations from him surrounded by multiple hearts, to him as the groom at a wedding, and it goes without saying who the bride was. Rita flipped the page only to be met with large bold letters that spanned the length of the pages, “ **I LOVE** **LINCOLN** ”. If Rita’s heart was broken earlier, reading the journal smashed it into a million pieces much like the plates downstairs.

* * *

Rita placed the book underneath her arm and continued her way back to the kitchen, that was until she was suddenly confronted by her precocious, green-clad four-year-old daughter, Lisa.

“Good evening, maternal parental unit!” Lisa said cheerfully.

“Oh, hello Lisa.” responded Rita, trying her best to conceal her inner turmoil.

“I heard a commotion coming from the broom closet, so I came to investigate.” declared Lisa. “There is nothing going on sweetie, everything is fine.” Rita lied.

“Are you sure? I heard shouting and doors slamming. And as a young woman of science, I am positive that the house is not haunted despite what Lucy says.” stated Lisa.

“Yes, I’m sure dear, go back to your room and get your sister and wash up. Dinner is almost ready.” Rita replied, flashing a fake smile. Lisa remained skeptical, but ultimately decided that the situation was not worth her time, and so, did as she was told, and headed back in into her room and woke Lily from her nap.

“Come on Lily.” Lisa said as she carried her baby sister in her arms and headed towards the bathroom. “It’s time for our evening nutritional uptake!”

* * *

Lynn Sr. was busy setting the table with the remaining non-smashed plates and glasses and set the main course in the center of the dining table, it was a favorite in the Loud household: spaghetti and meatballs. As Lynn Sr. turned towards the kitchen to retrieve the salad that would accompany the entrée, he was met by his wife descending the staircase with broom in hand. “Ah, I see that you found the broom.” said Lynn.

Rita didn’t respond to her husband’s statement. “Is something wrong, dear?” inquired Lynn.

“Lynn, we have to talk.” Rita said with a serious look on her face.

The two adults went into the kitchen and quickly sat down at the kitchen table. “Why? What’s going on dear?” questioned Lynn. 

“Well…” started Rita. “When I went to go get the broom from the closet, I saw Lincoln and Lucy in there, and they were…” Rita trailed off as she gathered the courage to complete her sentence. “kissing.”

As his wife finished, Lynn Sr. went wide-eyed and his face turned white as a sheet. “Kissing?” repeated Lynn, incredulous at what his wife said. “That’s not the worse of it.” continued Rita. “I also found Lucy’s poetry book.” She said as took the journal from under her arm and tossed on the table. Lynn opened the book and glanced at the many love poems and drawings. Lynn Sr. shook his head in disbelief as he read the contents of the diary. Rita just placed her hand in front of her face and cried. “Oh, Lynn, where did we go wrong as parents?!” Rita sobbed. “It’s going to be okay, dear” Lynn said as he attempted to comfort his wife by pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back.

“Okay?!” questioned Rita, pulling out of her husband’s embrace.

“How is our son and daughter having an incestuous relationship okay?!” “I suppose it will be okay when one of our grandchildren is born with webbed toes, twelve fingers and a room-temperature IQ then, huh?!” snapped Rita.

“That’s not what I meant, dear.” replied Lynn, growing frustrated with his wife’s hysteria. “You’re right, I’m sorry for snapping at you, dear.” Rita apologized. “Look, once the others go to sleep, we’ll talk to Lucy and Lincoln to get their side of the story and figure out why they decided to do this, okay?” proposed Lynn. “Fine, but we can’t tell the girls.” replied Rita. “Agreed.” responded Lynn. “If this gets out, who knows what will happen.” Rita gave a deep sigh and went to clean up the broken plates that were still on the floor.

* * *

Lucy was in her and Lynn Jr.’s room, crying heavily while hugging her bust of Edwin as a sort of security blanket. Her dark secret had become known. People already thought she was a creep, a freak and a weirdo, so if anyone else learned of her taboo relationship with her brother, she would be further ostracized. She would lose the few friends she had, her family would disown her and hate her forever, and the scariest thought of all, she would never see Lincoln again. Lucy found no comfort in holding the cold marble of the bust, and so, set it back down on the nightstand, and pulled out her coffin from under the bed.

Lucy propped the casket up and dumped out Lynn’s sports equipment that she constantly putting in the coffin. While Lucy would normally be annoyed by this, she was too upset to be concerned about it right now. Lucy laid the coffin back on the ground and climbed in, shutting it tight. Lucy continued to sob into the black velvet lining, with her wails being muffled by the padding. Lucy always had a fascination with death, but right now, she wished that she _was_ dead. Oblivion would be preferable to the hell her life had become. In search of a happy memory to help her calm down, Lucy thought back to the moment she first fell in love with Lincoln.

* * *

It was approximately three years ago; Lucy was a kindergartner in Ms. Shrinivas class. While she had only recently donned the trappings and behavior of a goth at the time, she was mostly known as a shy and anxious girl, who didn’t really talk to anybody outside of her family and who had frequent panic attacks. Her only friend in school at the time was the older goth, Haiku, who helped Lucy with any issues she had, from homework to her anxiety. Lucy felt that she was the only one who truly understood her. However, one day, Haiku was sick and couldn’t be there for Lucy, leaving her to eat lunch alone. Lucy quietly sat in the back of the cafeteria, munching on carrot sticks while writing in her first poetry book.

The two bullies of Royal Woods Elementary, Hank and Hawk, had just been dismissed from Mrs. Johnson’s class and headed towards the lunchroom, laughing and hollering at their own jokes. A favorite lunch pastime of the two young ruffians was to walk up to the weaker children and rob them of them of their lunch money or other possessions. Hank and Hawk stood in the entryway of the cafeteria, scanning the area for potential victims. There, they found the perfect target: the small, raven-haired girl sitting alone in the back of the room.

* * *

“Hey pipsqueak! Give us your lunch money or we’ll give you a pounding!” threatened Hank.

Lucy didn’t respond, terrified of the two bullies towering before her.

“Are you deaf or do you really want a knuckle sandwich for lunch?” said Hank menacingly while cracking his knuckles.

“P-Please l-leave me a-alone.” muttered Lucy, barely speaking above a whisper.

“What’s that? C’mon speak up! I haven’t got all day!” Hank said angrily while holding his hand to his ear.

“L-leave me alone!” repeated Lucy, a bit louder this time.

“You hear that Hawk? She wants us to leave her alone!” Hank chuckled evilly.

“I don’t think so pipsqueak! If you don’t have any money, I guess we’ll just have to take something else!” Hank said as Hawk snatched Lucy’s poetry book off the table and began reading it.

“What the heck kind of emo crap is this?!” Hawk said, staring at the book’s contents.

Hawk quickly closed the book and tossed it to his friend Hank like a football. “Hey Hank, go long!” joked Hawk.

“S-stop it!” Lucy squeaked.

The two bullies continued to play keep-away with Lucy’s diary until Hank suddenly began to rip out pages of poems from the book. Mortified by this sight, Lucy broke down and began to sob quietly.

Hawk noticed this and got up in Lucy’s face, mocking her anguish. “Aww, look Hank! You made the little baby cry!” Hawk taunted before giving Lucy a firm push, causing the little goth to fall onto the cafeteria’s linoleum floor. The two thugs found this hilarious and continued to mock Lucy’s misery.

* * *

Lincoln had taken his time walking to the lunchroom as he was wrapped up in a conversation with his best friend Clyde about the then-new Ace Savvy comic. Once they entered the cafeteria, the boys stood in line for their lunch trays when Lincoln noticed a commotion happening in the back of the room. Lincoln looked a bit closer at the scene and was shocked to see what was going on: Hank and Hawk tormenting his younger sister. The sight caused anger to burn into Lincoln’s mind and triggered his “big-brother instinct” to kick in.

“Sorry Clyde, I can’t sit with you today, something came up.” Lincoln said as he pointed towards the bullies harassing Lucy. Clyde saw this and quickly figured out what Lincoln was referring to. “I understand.” Clyde said. “I’ll save you a tray.”

Lincoln stealthily made his way to the rear of the cafeteria, and while the two bullies were distracted taunting Lucy, Lincoln managed to strike Hawk in the back of the head with a swift punch, knocking him to the ground, just as Hawk did to Lucy. Lincoln held his hand in pain. “Ow! That hurt way more than I thought it would!” Lincoln thought to himself. Lincoln quickly changed into a fighting stance as he noticed Hank approach him. “You’re real tough guys, huh?” Lincoln said angrily. “Couple of fifth-graders beating up a kindergartner! Learn to pick on someone your own size!” shouted Lincoln.

A small crowd of students had gathered around the two boys to watch what appeared to be growing to a fight. “Who the heck are you?” questioned Hank. “Are you her boyfriend or something?” Lucy slightly blushed at Hank’s suggestion. Before Lincoln got a chance to respond, Hawk, still on the ground, began to moan in pain. “Hawk bro! Are you OK?!” asked Hank, worried about his friend. Hawk just groaned in response. Hank turned his attention back to Lincoln. “Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it!” Hank said angrily as he began to charge at Lincoln like a bull who just saw red.

Lincoln narrowly avoided Hank’s attack by jumping out of the boy’s path. The dimwitted bully didn’t watch where he was going and barreling into the crowd at full force, crashing onto the floor like his friend, taking several other kids with him. Principal Huggins walked into the cafeteria and saw what looked like Hank tackling multiple students. Principal Huggins was all too familiar with Hawk and Hank’s antics, and so, had a good idea that was going on. “Hank! Hawk! Both of you in my office now!” barked Principal Huggins. The two ruffians quickly got up and went to the principal’s office, groaning and muttering all the way.

* * *

The crowd quickly dispersed, and Lincoln quickly turned his attention back to his younger sister. “Lucy are you okay?” asked Lincoln in a worried tone. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

The florescent lights above made Lincoln’s white hair shimmer and he was standing above Lucy with his arm outstretched and his palm open ready for her to hold on to. This and the fact that he defended her from Hawk and Hank, like a gallant knight protecting a princess from a dragon, made Lucy feel an affection for Lincoln that she never felt before and caused her face to turn a crimson color.

“Lucy, did they hurt you?” repeated Lincoln.

Lucy looked up at her brother and gave a slow nod “yes”. Lincoln took Lucy’s hand and pulled her back on her feet. He then took her into a large bear-hug and whispered in her ear, “I’ll never let them hurt you again.” This embrace felt different to Lucy than the other times the two hugged, it sent a need for Lucy to kiss her brother passionately without care of who might see.

Lincoln sat next to Lucy for the rest of the lunch period, holding her hand, coddling her. “Don’t worry Lucy, once we get home, we’ll tell Mom and Dad what happen. Okay?” Lincoln said in a comforting tone. “Hopefully those two jerks get in serious trouble, they’re always causing problems around school!” stated Lincoln. Lucy stared at Lincoln underneath her bangs as he went on ranting about Hank and Hawk. It was in that in that moment, Lucy fell for Lincoln and he had ceased being her brother and became her guardian, her desire, her _love_.

Although tears still filled her eyes, the warm memory of Lincoln made a small smile appear on Lucy’s face as she continued to brood inside the coffin.

* * *

Lincoln lay spread across his bed, sulking and sighing like Lucy. He couldn’t believe that they had gotten caught. And by the one person they would try to keep their relationship hidden from the most: their own mother. And now, they would be punished for it. But deep in his heart, Lincoln felt that they did nothing wrong. Lincoln knew that he loved Lucy and that she loved him back. But _why_ did he love Lucy this way? Lincoln thought long and hard about this question.

He boiled it down to several reasons. For one, they were both different than the other Loud siblings. Lincoln and Lucy were the two family members who weren’t either blonde or brunette, which set them apart immediately.

Most siblings in the Loud household had at least one other sibling who they spent most of their time with together and shared similar interests with. Lori had Leni, Lynn Jr. had Lana, and Lincoln had Lucy. If you found one of them, the other was likely not far behind. Lincoln would often listen to and critique Lucy’s poems and hang out with her in the air vents while Lucy would sometimes watch Lincoln play videogames or read his new comics and she shared his love of the paranormal, joining him on his ghost hunting expeditions.

Another reason was the fact that Lucy was his little sister. For the first few years of his life, Lincoln had been the baby of the family and had his older sisters to protect him, that was until Lucy came along and became the new baby in the family. Rather than be jealous of the attention his newborn sibling was receiving, like most children in his situation would be, Lincoln, despite still being a toddler, took it upon himself to act as the best big brother to Lucy. He had been protected all his life and now it was his turn to be the protector. While Lincoln had several other younger sisters over the years, Lucy always stood out as the first to make Lincoln to take this pledge of dedication.

To Lincoln, Lucy was the anthesis of his other sisters. While Lincoln loved all his sisters, Lucy was different. She wasn’t bossy like Lori, air-headed like Leni, noisy like Luna, she didn’t make a joke of everything like Luan, rough like Lynn, grody like Lana, bratty like Lola or condescending like Lisa. All the worst aspects of his other sisters, Lucy was none of them. Lucy was kind, smart, soft, quiet, understanding, serious when she needed to be, poetic and loving. While her behavior did tend to creep him out a bit, there was no other girl Lincoln would rather be with, especially after the situation with Ronnie Anne. Just as Lincoln was about to go on listing the reasons why he loved Lucy, he heard a sound coming from outside, he hopped on his desk chair to get a better look out his window and saw Vanzilla, being driven by Lori, pulling up the driveway, carrying the rest of his siblings. Lincoln sighed. His parents already knew of his secret relationship with Lucy, he dreaded to think about what will happen when his sisters find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everybody. Apologies if you have been patently waiting for the next chapter of this story. This chapter has been the longest I've written in my short fanfiction career.  
> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome!


	4. A Cold Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if matters couldn't get worse, Lincoln and Lucy's sisters get involved...

Vanzilla’s brakes squeaked as it pulled into the driveway and the engine’s sputtering stopped as Lori took the keys out of the ignition. From inside the house, the muffled sound of car doors slamming could be heard, followed by the sound of multiple footsteps growing closer. All of a sudden, the front door of the Loud House burst open as a parade of seven young girls walked inside.

Lori, the eldest, was on her phone, as per usual, texting her boyfriend, Bobby.

Leni, the least bright of the sisters, was holding a wad of chewing gum in her cheek as she entered the house, since she couldn’t walk and chew gum at the same time.

Luna, the rocker of the family, was busy tuning her electric guitar, fiddling with one of the machine heads.

Luan, the comedic Loud, was having a humorous conversation with herself, or rather with her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts.

Lynn Junior, the sporty jock of the family, was playing keep ups with her soccer ball, trying to perfect her skills for the big game next week.

Lana, a tomboy, had a pocket full of dirt and worms in her overalls that she had taken from the garden and that she was going to play with later.

Lana’s polar opposite and twin sister, Lola, a pageant queen and wannabe princess, was busy primping her golden locks while staring at herself in her hand mirror.

As the girls entered the home’s dining room, they were met with their mother and father, Rita and Lynn Sr. sitting at the dinner table with their genius sister, Lisa and their young baby sister Lily. “

Hey Mom, Hey Dad.”, the siblings greeted their parents.

“Hello, girls. I hope you are all ready for dinner!” said Lynn Sr. trying his best to sound cheerful, given what he was just told by Rita.

“We sure are!” said the Loud offspring in response.

The siblings all decided to wash their hands in the kitchen sink rather in the one in the bathroom out of convenience. Both of parents took a mental sigh of relief as if their children used the bathroom’s sink, they ran the risk of encountering either Lincoln or Lucy or both and finding out what happened between them.

All seven sisters then took their seats at the table. After they all had sat down, the siblings looked around the table and it became apparent that there two notable absences at the table, their gloomy goth sister, Lucy, and the only boy in the family, their brother, Lincoln.

“Like, where’s Lincoln? He’s like totally not here.” asked Leni in her usual valley girl turn of phrase.

“Yeah, and Lucy isn’t here either.” added Lana.

Rita kept the fake smile she had been wearing since her daughters came home, but her right eye began to twitch slightly with the mention of Lincoln and Lucy. She began to quickly piece together a plausible excuse for their absence.

“Oh, the poor dears!” Rita said, feigning concern. “They both came up to me earlier today and told me that they weren’t feeling well and that they were going to their rooms to rest.” Rita lied.

“Really?” questioned Lori “I know Linc, and how he literally loves that stupid ARGGH! show he is always watching, even if he was literally sick, he would be down here watching it when a new episode premiered.”

“It must be pretty bad then.” stated Luna in response to her older sister.

“Mother, Father, I know how easily sickness spreads in this household, I can give them both a quick physical examination if it’s that bad.” declared Lisa, while adjusting her glasses.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary dear.” said Lynn Sr., dismissing his daughter’s proposal.

“Are you sure Dad? I can go check up on Lucy to see if she is okay.” said Lynn Jr. in a concerned tone.

“I’m very sure LJ.” responded Lynn Sr., as he started to become frustrated with all the questions. “Now.” said the man of the Loud house, “Let’s dig in!”

“Hold on a minute, paternal parental unit!” exclaimed Lisa. “According to Western dining customs, it is considered “impolite” to begin the consumption of nutrients until all parties who are expect to be there are sat down.”

“Uh, what Lisa said!” declared Leni.

“You wouldn’t let a princess have bad manners, would you, Mom and Dad?” asked Lola, looking at her parents with large puppy dog eyes.

Lynn Sr. sighed. “Fine. You win, girls.” he said with a sense of defeat in his voice. “Come on Rita, let’s go get Lincoln and Lucy.”

As the two adults made their ascent up the stairs towards the second floor, their daughters began to whisper amongst themselves.

“Have you guys noticed that Mom and Dad are literally acting suspicious when we ask them about Lucy and Lincoln?” Lori asked her sisters.

“Yeah, they are acting really weird.” replied Luan.

“Do you think it might have something to do with Lincoln and Lucy?” Lana asked her older sister.

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe we should ask them once they come down.” responded Lori.

“I heard a commotion coming from the broom closet earlier.” Lisa chimed in. “When I went to investigate, Mom confronted me and told me nothing was wrong.”

“Yeah, something is definitely up.” stated Lori in response. “But what?”

“Maybe Lincoln and Lucy had a fight.” suggested Lola.

“Doubtful, but something this definitely up between those two.” said Lori.

* * *

Rita and Lynn made their way onto the second floor and stopped in the hallway. Lynn took his wife aside by the shoulder and whispered to her.

“OK honey, I am going to knock on Lincoln and Lucy’s doors and try to convince them to come to dinner, then I’m going back downstairs to check up on the girls. You need to make sure Lincoln and Lucy aren’t up to anything or act out in any way, ok?”

“Fine.” grumbled Rita.

“And please, please, _please_ , try keep your cool around Lincoln and Lucy.” pleaded Lynn.

“No promises.” muttered Rita under her breath.

“What was that?” asked Lynn.

“Yes, dear.” replied Rita.

* * *

Lucy was still lying in her coffin, a fresh batch of tears filling her eyes, visions of her brother’s warm smile intermixed with images of punishment and condemnation swirled around in the young goth’s mind. However, these thoughts were interrupted when Lucy heard the faint sound of knocking emanating from outside of the casket.

“Lucy, dear, are you in there?” she could hear her father’s voice ask from behind the door. Lucy didn’t respond to her father’s question.

“Lucy, you need to come out now, it’s time for dinner.” her father continued.

“No! Leave me alone! I don’t want to!” shouted Lucy though her cry was muffed by the coffin and the locked door.

Lynn sighed and tried to reason with his daughter. “Look sweetie, I think you need to come out” said Lynn solemnly.

Lucy found no point in continuing to argue with her father, and so, did what she was asked and exited her coffin and began to head for the door, albeit reluctantly.

Lynn then proceeded to knock on Lincoln’s door. “Lincoln, you in there?”

“Yeah.” groaned Lincoln while rubbing his temple.

“You need to come downstairs, dinner is ready and on the table.” Lynn said from the other side of the door.

“Do I _have_ to?” griped Lincoln.

“Yes son, you do.” responded Lynn in the same tone he used with Lucy.

Lincoln sighed and began climb out of his bed.

Lynn Sr quickly hurried downstairs to check up on the rest of his children, leaving Rita with the responsibility of dealing with Lincoln and Lucy.

Lincoln had left his room and shut the door, but just as he was about to turn towards the hallway, he was met by his sister, doing the same as he was. The two met eyes and Lucy’s mood completely changed from doom and despair to surprise and elation. As soon as she saw her brother standing before her, Lucy happily cried out “Lincoln!” and began to run towards him with her arms outstretched, prepared to give him a large hug.

However, just as Lucy was about to deliver her embrace to Lincoln, she heard a familiar voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.

“Ahem.”

It was their mother Rita.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Rita asked in the same menacing manner as she did when they had first gotten caught.

“N-Nothing, Ma’am.” replied Lucy nervously.

“It _better_ be nothing.” said Rita before sighing and continuing with what she was going to say. “Look, your father asked me to watch you two and make sure no funny business happens up here, now, you two need to wash up and head downstairs and join the rest of the family for dinner.” explained Rita. “You will go one at a time and you will keep the bathroom door open. Understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Lucy and Lincoln said obediently.

Lucy went first. She washed in the bathroom sink and splashed water in her face in order to clean the ruined makeup under her eyes. Lincoln went next and washed his hands as well as cleaned the black lipsticks marks off his face. Lincoln also buttoned up his orange polo shirt to try to hide the hickeys and bite marks that Lucy had given him.

After the two were finished, Rita instructed them that were to walk single file down the stairs. Lincoln was first down the stairs, followed by Lucy with Rita following close behind them to watch for any suspicious behavior.

* * *

As the three finished their descent downstairs, they were met by their family sitting around the dining table.

“There you two are! We’ve been waiting for you.” said Lori, with a sense a relief in her voice. This caused Lincoln to raise an eyebrow. Since when was Lori ever concerned about him? Unless…she suspected something was up. Lincoln gulped hard in anticipation for what was to come.

The sister glanced at their two siblings standing before them and noticed that they were both behaving differently, the often-cheerful Lincoln seem to be unusually downcast while the normally gloomy Lucy was particularly morose and depressed today. Also, neither of the two appeared to be ill despite what their mother had mentioned earlier. Just as the sisters had suspected, something definitely happened between the two, but they and their parents were unwilling to talk about it for some reason.

Rita made sure Lincoln and Lucy sat as far apart from each other as possible, to avoid suspicion and to prevent them from doing things like playing footsies or holding hands under the table. Lucy was sandwiched between Luna and Lisa, while Lincoln sat at the end of the table, facing his mother, next to Lola and Leni.

Lynn Sr. served each family member a decent amount of spaghetti and meatballs as well a side salad and garlic bread sticks. While the rest of their family happily went on eating their meals, Lincoln and Lucy barely touched their plates. Lincoln only took maybe two bites from one of his meatballs, while Lucy didn’t eat at all, as she was too busy trying not to get tears in her food.

To distract from the topic of Lucy and Lincoln, Rita and Lynn tried to make small talk with their other children.

“So, Lisa…” began Rita. “What new experiments are you working on?”

“I’m glad you asked, mother!” said Lisa cheerfully. “Right now, I am in the middle of my research on particle physics, focusing on supersymmetry and its relation to the Higgs Boson Particle, if my theory is correct, it could change the world of physics forever.”Lisa said proudly.

“That’s nice, dear.” replied Rita, pretending to understand what her daughter had just said.

“Speaking of which, is it okay if I purchase a particle accelerator and install it in my room?” asked Lisa.

“No.” Rita flatly shot down.

The room began to lighten up a bit when Lana stuck two bread sticks in her mouth and began imitating a walrus. This caused Luan to make a quip about Lana that caused the whole table to laugh…except for Lincoln and Lucy. This caused more alarm bells to ring in Lori’s head. “Lincoln usually loves Luan’s jokes, Lucy definitely wouldn’t laugh, but Lincoln? What is causing him to be so depressed?” Lori thought to herself.

Lori told her younger sister Lola, to whom she was sitting next to, to ask Lincoln if he is alright. Lola lightly tugged on her big brother’s shirt sleeve. “Hey Linc, Lori wants to know if you’re okay.” Lola quietly asked. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine, Lola.” said Lincoln despondently.

“Are you sure Linc? If something is wrong, you can tell us, we’re your sisters.” Lola attempted to comfort her older brother. “No, nothing is wrong, Lola, I-I’m just tired right now.” fibbed Lincoln. Lincoln saw Lola whisper something to Lori but could not make out what she said.

Lynn Jr had noticed that her little sister Lucy hadn’t taken a single bite of food from her plate and decided to confront her about it.

"Trying to starve yourself to death, Spooky?” Lynn sarcastically inquired. “You haven’t eaten anything at all!”

Lucy stared at her sporty sister for a bit before giving a response.

“Uh, I guess I’m just not hungry today!” Lucy said while giving a weak chuckle and what she intended to be a fake smile but came out looking more like an involuntary muscle spasm.

Lynn glared at her gloomy sister for a few seconds, doubting her excuse, though she ultimately seem satisfied by this answer, as she soon returned to stuffing her face with pasta.

* * *

At some point during the dinner, Luan began gushing about her crush, Benny. Lincoln and Lucy didn’t really pay attention to the conversation, as they heard enough talk about relationships for one day.

“He’s really cute and makes me laugh.” Luan said to her mother while starting to blush.

“He even has a ventriloquist dummy like I do!” Luan continued on about Benny. “And after rehearsal today, he asked me out on a date! “We’re going to Aloha Comrade on Sunday.”

“Luan’s got a boyfriend!” Lana singsongingly teased.

“Come now Lana dear.” Rita playfully rebuked.

“Well, I think it’s a great thing Luan.” Rita said as she turned her attention back to her older daughter.

“Benny seems like a nice boy, you should definitely go for him, there is nothing stopping you.” encouraged Rita.

“I mean it’s not like you two are _related_ or anything!” Rita said as she stared daggers at Lincoln and Lucy. Their mother’s harsh emphasis in her last sentence made the incestuous siblings silently tremble in their seats.

Lynn Sr angrily glared at his wife for nearly giving away the actions of Lucy and Lincoln while Luan just gave her mother a confused look.

Lori got up from her chair and began to drill her parents about their behavior. “Okay, I literally can’t take this anymore” said Lori frustratedly. “You two have been acting totally weird whenever Lincoln or Lucy are mentioned, and we’ve been racking our brains on why!” Lori said while pointing to the rest of her sisters.

“That’s none of your business, Lori.” Rita said starting to raise her voice. “I suggest you just drop this.”

“No, Mom!” shouted Lori. “I’m not going to drop this, something definitely happened between Lincoln and Lucy and I’m going to figure what!”

Because of all the fighting and shouting going on, Lily began crying in her highchair. Lucy also began crying, silently sobbing in her seat. Rita picked up Lily and started rocking her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down while Luna tried to comfort Lucy by patting her on the back.

“I think you should go to your room now, Lori.” Rita sternly said over Lily’s cries.

“But…fine.” huffed Lori as she marched upstairs to her and Leni’s room.

* * *

Dinner was cut short due to Lori’s outburst. The plates that still had food on them, which was really just Lincoln and Lucy’s plates, had their contents emptied out into the garbage, and the plates themselves were stacked high in the kitchen sink.

After dinner, the members of the Loud Family usually had a couple hours of free time to spend however they wanted before bedtime. Lynn was practicing her goal kicks in the backyard, Leni was sitting on the couch, reading a fashion magazine or rather, just looking at the magazine’s pictures, Lola was in her room having a tea party with her twin sister Lana, who while Lola wasn’t looking, took out the clump of dirt and worms from her overalls, and dunked it into her sister’s plastic teacup. Lisa returned to her complicated physics equations on her chalkboard, Luna was busy writing lyrics for her band’s upcoming album, and Luan was working on new material for her comedy show. Lori was her room, angrily brooding over the fact that she was now grounded and had her phone confiscated by her parents.

Both Lincoln and Lucy were direct by Lynn Sr to go back to their rooms and he also told them that he and Rita were going to have a talk with them after all their siblings went to bed.

Lucy returned to her coffin and began beating herself up over the events of the day. She felt guilty about what happened to Lori. “This is all my fault.” Lucy said to herself in-between sobs. “All this wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t read that stupid poem to Lincoln.” Lucy sniffled. “I should have kept my dark feelings a secret.” Lucy climbed out her casket and started to rummage around under her black canopy bed. She pulled out a small black box, retrieved its contents and slunk back into the coffin. What she retrieved was a small knit doll of her brother, Lincoln, that she made.

Lucy pressed the small effigy of her brother to her face, cuddling it as she would do every time when she was particularly upset. “Mmm…big brother.” Lucy moaned softly as she nuzzled the doll. The evening seemed to be going from bad to worse and now, Lucy faced the full wrath of her parents and their upcoming “talk”. Lucy closed her tear-filled eyes, held the toy version of her brother tightly, tried to settle her mind with a pleasant thought of Lincoln and eventually cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a heads up, I am planning to go on a brief hiatus for about 3 weeks, so the next chapter may take a while for those of you who are patiently waiting. As always, I hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter. I originally didn't plan for Lori to be a major character in the story, but it made sense as I went along. Leave a comment about how you guys feel about this. Also, I'm planning the ending, but not sure how I should end it and if I should keep going for a few more chapters or end with the next chapter. I will consider any ideas or suggestions posted in the comments on both AO3 and FanFiction. As always, comments, questions and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	5. A Bit of Advice

Night was setting upon the town of Royal Woods and many families began to retire to the privacy of their homes and the members of the Loud family were no different. Lynn Jr. had wrapped up her backyard soccer practice and headed back inside the house and went to the bathroom to freshen up after sweating up a storm outside.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom Lynn shared with her sister, Lucy was having a nightmare, and not the kind that she liked with vampires, werewolves and ghosts. No, this nightmare was all too realistic and scary for the young girl. One of her dreams involved her and Lincoln being sent away to different orphanages, never to see each other again. Another had them together but forced to live on the streets after being kicked out of their home.

Lucy broke out of her nightmare when she suddenly jolted out of her tortured slumber and awoke. This caused Lucy to accidentally bang her head on the interior of the coffin.

“Ow!” Lucy cried out in pain. She then gave her signature deadpan sigh and proceeded open up the coffin door and sat up. Lucy moaned painfully while gingerly touching the welting bump on her head.

Lucy then turned her attention to the small knit doll of her brother that she was still holding. Lucy began to study the features of the doll, from its coal-black button eyes, the small tuft of white yarn meant to represent her brother’s cowlick and it’s stitched-on permanent smile. Lucy gave a small smile of her own to the doll.

“Every time I see him, he brightens up my day, even if only for a bit!” Lucy said to herself dreamily. The pain from her bump had begun to subside as she reflected on Lincoln.

Lucy had only recently picked up knitting, thought it wasn’t so much of a hobby as it was something to help her with her magic rituals. You see, the doll of Lincoln served another purpose: to help Lucy channel “positive energy” toward her brother. Lucy was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but she had been casting a love spell on her brother for months and her hard work finally payed off! That was until…

Lucy started to frown again as she remembered the events of the evening. She sighed heavily and hugged her toy brother tightly.

* * *

Lori was lying on her bed, still fuming over the fact she was grounded, and on a long weekend no less. Now she wouldn’t be able to do the things she wanted to like go to the mall with Leni, hang out with Bobby or play mini golf with Carol. Lori’s face contorted into a sneer as she thought of all the fun her friends would be having without her.

“It’s literally not fair!” bemoaned Lori. “Why am I grounded just for asking a simple question?” “What is it that they don’t want me to know?” Lori rolled on her side. “Well if I’m not getting any answers from Mom and Dad, I guess I’ll ask one of the people involved!” Lori thought to herself as a devious grin crept upon her face.

Lori opened the bedroom door as quietly as she could, looking around to see if any of her siblings were around, watching so they could snitch on her to their parents, but thankfully she was alone. Lori then tip-toed her way to the staircase, peeking her head out just enough to able to see into the living room but also enough to not be seen by anyone on the ground floor.

Lori was able to see Leni siting on the couch watching TV with Rita sitting next to her, holding Lily in her arms and although she wasn’t able to see him, Lori could hear her father, who was washing dishes in the kitchen.

Lori then moved silently back onto the second floor and pressed on towards her destination. On her way, she stopped by the bathroom and saw a pile of clothes lying near the door. Based on the articles of clothing in the pile, a sports jersey, gym shorts, and a jockstrap, Lori was to infer that her sporty sister Lynn was in the shower. “Perfect.” Lori thought. “That means that Lucy is by herself!”

* * *

Lucy hadn’t moved much since getting out of the coffin. She looked up at her alarm clock which read 8:46 pm. Lucy sighed heavily again, it was getting close to bedtime, and her punishment drew closer as well.

Suddenly, there was a series of knocks at the door, Lucy jumped at the noise and started to frantically search for the box that previously held the doll of her brother. After a bit of searching, she found it and place the doll back into the box and quickly slid it back under her bed.

The knocking continued, Lucy finally spoke up and said “Come in” while trying to sound as she normally did, if a little annoyed by the persistent knocking. The door opened and Lucy saw her older sister Lori enter into the room.

“Lori, what are you doing here?” Lucy deadpanned. “Aren’t you supposed to be grounded?”

“Oh, I’m just checking up on my favorite baby sister!” replied Lori.

“Since when am I your favorite?” questioned Lucy monotonously.

Lori had enough of the fake pleasantries and sat down on Lucy’s bed to tell her the real reason for their conversation.

“Look Lucy, I know something happened between you and Lincoln. I tried asking Mom and Dad but they are being super secretive about it. I think it best that you come clean about it.” Lori explained.

Lucy was hesitant to tell her older sister about what happened in the closet and stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with Lori.

“Lucy, talk to me.” pleaded Lori. “You can trust me, I’m your big sister.”

Lucy was taken aback by Lori. She never seemed to care about her younger siblings and only bossed them around. Why was she being so nice to her?

After a moment of silence, Lucy spoke. “P-promise me that you won’t be mad or tell anybody else, OK?

“I promise Lucy.” Lori said in a reassuring tone.

“Well, earlier today, I was reading my poetry to Lincoln, and we…” Lucy’s voice caught a bit.

“We kissed.” Lucy finished.

“What?” Lori said, stunned.

“Lincoln and I kissed but Mom found out about it.” Lucy repeated.

Lori stayed silent for a moment. “Did Lincoln initiate it?” she asked.

“No, it just sort of…happened.” replied Lucy.

“I have something else to confess.” Lucy admitted shamefully. “I have been in love with Lincoln for several years now, and I finally declared my love to him after reading my poem.”

“Y-you do know this is literally wrong Lucy.” Lori said, “That sisters shouldn’t feel that way for their brothers.”

“Yes, I know.” Lucy replied while hugging her legs and starting to tear up again. “B-but I don’t care! I love him! I love him so much that it hurts to not be with him!” cried Lucy with an uncharacteristic burst of energy. Lori sighed and knelt down by Lucy pulling her into a side hug.

“But why do you love him in that way?” inquired Lori.

“Well…” Lucy sniffled. “He’s kind and understands me and he protects me.” Lucy then told Lori about the story of when she fell in love with Lincoln.

In that moment, Lori learned just how much Lincoln meant to Lucy. While she didn’t really approve of the idea of her siblings being together, Lori felt that her sister’s happiness was more important than whether or not their relationship was right or wrong.

“Don’t worry Lucy, it’s going to be OK.” Lori tried to comfort her younger sister.

“No, it’s not!” wept Lucy. “Mom and Dad told me that they are going to meet with Lincoln and I after everyone else has gone to bed to discuss our punishment.” Lucy divulged. “They’re either going to ground us forever or kick us out of the house and I’ll never get to see Lincoln again!”

“I won’t let that happen to you two, Lucy.” Lori assured.

“How?” Lucy asked in between her sobs.

“I’ll try to convince Mom and Dad to let you two be together.” Lori explained.

“Really?” questioned Lucy.

“Yep, I’ll come in after you guys and explain to Mom and Dad what exactly happened between you two.” Lori said confidently.

Lucy perked up after hearing this and her tears turned from those of sorrow, to that of joy. She flashed Lori a large grin and took her older sister into a big hug.

“Oh, thank you Lori! Thank you!” Lucy cheered joyfully.

“You’re welcome Lucy. Anything for my favorite baby sister!” Lori chuckled at her own joke.

Just as the two sisters finished their embrace, the bedroom door flung open, and the two girls’ jockish sister Lynn walked in, draped in a towel.

“Hey there, Duchess of Darkness!” Lynn greeted Lucy with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw Lucy and Lori sitting together on the floor.

“Lori, what are you doing in here?” Lynn asked Lori.

Lori and Lucy both gave Lynn a serious look.

Lori finally spoke up and answered her sister’s question. “I think Lucy here has something to share with you.”

* * *

After dinner, Lincoln returned to sulking in his room. He was in the middle of thinking about Lucy’s beautiful and radiant smile when his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the familiar static squawk of his walkie-talkie going off. A voice could be heard on the other line. “Earth to Lincoln. Come in Lincoln.” the voice playfully said. Lincoln knew the voice well, it was his best friend, Clyde.

Lincoln climbed out of bed and grabbed the walkie-talkie off the dresser, pressed down the receiver and replied to his friend.

“Oh hey, Clyde.” Lincoln said despondently.

Clyde didn’t notice the depressed tone in Lincoln’s voice and went on with what he was going to say.

“Hey Lincoln, did you catch the new episode of ARGGH! tonight?”

Lincoln suddenly remembered the episode Clyde was talking about. Today was the season finale and would have featured Lincoln’s hero, Hunter Specter, investigating a haunted chicken farm, searching for the dreaded Poultrygeist. Lincoln, as a huge fan of ARGGH, would have been parked in front of the television enjoying Specter’s quest had it not been for Lucy’s love confession.

“No, I didn’t see it.” Lincoln responded.

“What? You’re like the biggest ARGGH! fan! Why would you miss out on the biggest episode of the season? inquired Clyde.

“Well…things are a little complicated at home right now.” Lincoln admitted.

“Really, why?” Clyde asked.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone?” asked Lincoln.

“Of course, Linc! I’m your best friend! I’ll take your secret to the grave. Clyde responded proudly.

“I-I made out with Lucy today and my parents found us together.” Lincoln confessed shamefully.

There was a long silence on the other line, which worried Lincoln. Was Clyde so disgusted by Lincoln that he hung up and was on his way to tell everybody he knew about Lincoln’s dark secret?

“C-Clyde are you there?” Lincoln asked nervously.

“If you’re going to make out with one of your sisters, why wouldn’t you kiss Lori? She is so fine!” Clyde said while dreamily thinking about Lori.

“CLYDE!!” shouted Lincoln, annoyed and flabbergasted that Clyde would bring up his obnoxious crush on Lori at a time like this.

“Sorry, sorry.” Clyde apologized.

“But why would you do something like that, Linc?” inquired Clyde.

“Well, earlier today, I was about to head downstairs to play some videogames, when Lucy suddenly appeared behind me and told me that it was poetry night. I had promised her that I’d listen to her poems so I went with her into the broom closet. When she started reading, I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she is. And then one of her poems was a straight up love confession! One thing led to another and we ended up kissing.” Lincoln explained.

“I was so happy, Clyde. So happy to finally have a girl like me, especially after what happened with Ronnie Anne, even if it was my younger sister.”

“But my mom walked in on us and sent us both to our rooms and later on tonight, my parents are going to discuss our punishment.” Lincoln finished with a sigh.

“Man, that’s rough.” Clyde responded.

“Yeah.” Lincoln muttered.

Once again, silence engulfed Lincoln’s bedroom before being broken again by Clyde’s voice.

“Maybe you should try to tell your parents just how much Lucy means to you and why you love her, Linc.” suggested Clyde.

“You think it will work?” Lincoln asked.

“I’m not sure, but it might be worth a try.” Clyde said.

Lincoln sighed again and gave a weak smile.

“Well, thanks Clyde. I’ll see if it works.” Lincoln replied.

“No problem, Linc. Just remember, no matter what happens, I will always be your best friend.” Clyde responded.

Clyde then hung up and static could be heard once again.

Lincoln turned off his walkie talkie as well and placed it back on the dresser and return to moping in bed.

* * *

Lynn had changed into her pajamas and was lying on her bed, her many awards and sport pennants on the wall behind her. She was in the middle of a conversation with Lucy and Lori about the situation that the former was in.

“So, you love him.” Lynn said.

“Yes.” replied Lucy, placing her hands on her cheeks and blushing slightly.

“But Mom found out about it, and now you two are in trouble.”

“Yes.” Lucy shamefully admitted.

“Don’t worry Lucy.” Lynn smiled. “I’ll make sure that you two aren’t sent away or grounded forever.”

“Really? You’ll help?” Lucy asked inquisitively.

“Yep, I’ll be there with Lori making everything goes to according to plan and helping Mom and Dad understand how much Lincoln means to you.” Lynn explained.

“Thank you so much Lynn!” Lucy cried happily. “I had my doubts when Lori wanted to bring you in on this, but you have been so understanding and helpful!”

“Despite our huge differences Lucy, you’re still my sister and Lincoln is my brother. I don’t want anything to happen to you guys.” Lynn said. “Your happiness means a lot to me Lucy, especially with how gloomy you can be, so if being together with Lincoln make you happy, so be it.” Lynn shrugged.

“Aww! Sisterly group hug!” squealed Lori.

Lori and Lynn embraced each other, sandwiching Lucy in between them. The hug went on for uncomfortably too long for Lucy’s taste.

“Sigh.” Lucy audibly groaned, sustaining it for the hug’s duration.

“Oops, sorry Luce.” Lynn apologized sheepishly, while rubbing the back of her head.

“It’s okay, but I much prefer hugs from Lincoln.” Lucy deadpanned.

“Kids, bedtime!” Rita’s voice could be heard emanating from downstairs with several disappointed groans coming from the other sister’s bedrooms following after.

“Listen you two.” Lori said to her younger sisters. “I have to head back to my room now. Once Mom or Dad take Lincoln and Lucy downstairs, I’ll come get Lynn, and we’ll watch until the right moment to step in, got it?”

Lynn and Lucy gave affirmative nods in response.

“Good.”

Lori then left the room, silently closing the door behind her, hurrying back her own bedroom before Leni arrived.

Lynn turned off the light and tucked herself under the covers. She turned on her side to face to Lucy who still sitting on her bed.

“Are you going to be alright Luce?” Lynn asked.

“Maybe.” Lucy muttered. “There is someone else I need to talk to.”

Lynn could tell by the sound in Lucy’s voice that she was referring to Lincoln. Lynn then gave her sister a knowing smile.

“Go get him, tiger.” Lynn chuckled before turning to face the wall and falling asleep.

* * *

Lincoln couldn’t sleep. How could he with what he was going through? He was in love with his younger sister and was going to be punished for it. To try to take his mind off of things, Lincoln began to study the various objects in his room. “Model airplane…robot figurine…Bun-Bun.” Lincoln started to mentally note his possessions. Lincoln then sighed heavily before rolling on his side.

Lincoln noticed something taped to the wall, it was a picture of himself, Lynn and Lucy. Although Lucy was sporting her usual gloomy frown in the photo, she looked beautiful to Lincoln, from her raven-black hair to her pale alabaster skin. Lincoln then thought of the possibility of losing Lucy forever. Lincoln didn’t want to admit it, but he began tearing up at the idea. Lincoln was taken out of this dark thought, however, when he heard banging noises emanating from the vents.

Lincoln grabbed a flashlight off his desk and stood up on his bed to find the source of the noise, shining the light down the air vent’s dark tunnel.

The sounds grew closer and closer until Lincoln was finally able to find the cause of the noise, his little sister Lucy, crawling toward his room.

“Hello, Lincoln.” Lucy greeted her brother flatly while poking her head out of the vent.

Lucy then exited the vent and entered Lincoln room, landing silently on her feet like a cat.

“Lucy, what are you doing here?” questioned Lincoln. “If Mom or Dad catches us together…”

“I know Lincoln, but I have something important to tell you.” Lucy replied, taking a seat on the edge of Lincoln’s bed. Lincoln sat down next to her.

“What is it, Luce?” Lincoln asked.

“I told Lynn and Lori about what happened, and they have agreed to help us out.” said Lucy.

“I’m surprised that you actually managed to get Lynn and Lori to do anything to help us.” Lincoln lightly chuckled. “But I am seriously hoping that their input could help change Mom and Dad’s opinion.”

There was a brief silence in the room, the two siblings met face to face, staring at each other. Lincoln and Lucy could feel each other’s breath growing hotter. Lincoln couldn’t stop looking at Lucy’s lips, they were plump and moist…and close to his. So close…

Lincoln managed to pull himself out of Lucy’s seemingly hypnotic trance and stood up. “Uh, I talked to Clyde earlier and he helped me too.” Lincoln managed to spit out. Lucy didn’t respond beyond looking down at the floor and giving a quiet grunt in acknowledgement.

“H-he told me that I should just be honest about my feelings about you with Mom and Dad.” Lincoln nervously continued. Again, Lucy didn’t respond.

The sibling didn’t speak for a while, choosing to sit in silence. After a few grueling minutes, Lucy finally broke the silence.

“L-Lincoln, I’m scared!” Lucy stated as tears began to stream down her face again.

“Why are you afraid, Lucy?” asked Lincoln.

“I-I had a nightmare, Lincoln. In it, Mom and Dad sent us different orphanages and we never get to see each other again!” Lucy sobbed. And in another, we were homeless after we get kicked out the house.”

“I don’t want to lose you!” Lucy cried.

Lincoln took Lucy’s arm and pulled her up on her feet and took her into a tight hug. “Don’t worry Lucy, I’ll make sure nothing happens to us.” Lincoln whispered to his younger sister.

Lucy looked up her brother’s face and Lincoln was able to see Lucy’s eyes under her bangs. They were a deep, rich blue like a sapphire, they were almost eerie. While their parents chose to cover up Lucy’s eyes, Lincoln wanted to uncover them and let their beauty be known to the world.

“Lucy…you have beautiful eyes.” complemented Lincoln.

“Thank you, Lincoln.” replied Lucy, blushing.

Again, the siblings met each other gaze, admiring each other features. However, this time, there was nothing stopping the two from properly showing their affection.

Their lip met softly and tenderly, holding their kiss for what felt like eternity. When their kiss had ended, Lucy cradled her head into Lincoln’s chest.

“I love you, big brother.” Lucy muttered softly.

“I love you too, my little vampire.” Lincoln said.

“I love you more than Edwin loved Griselda.” Lucy giggled playfully.

Lucy gave her brother a smile followed by another kiss.

The two incestuous siblings held each other close, not wanting to leave the other’s warm embrace, but like all good things, their display of affection had to come to an end. Lucy let go of her brother, avoiding eye contact with him as she did so.

“I have to go now, Lincoln.” Lucy said disappointedly. “Before we get into even _more_ trouble.” Lucy then began to make her way back towards the air vent.”

“I understand.” Lincoln said seriously.

Just as Lucy started to crawl back into the air duct, Lincoln managed to catch her attention.

“Hey Lucy.”

“Yes Lincoln?”

“Whatever happens later with Mom and Dad, just remember, that I will always love you, no matter what.”

Lucy smiled and replied “Always”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I'm finally back from my break! Sorry this chapter took so long but I have been busy with personal matters. I am planning for the next chapter to the be the last for this story so be prepared for the finale. Will Lincoln and Lucy find their happy ending or will their worse fears come true? I am considering writing a story similar to this one as a sort of "pseudo-spinoff", if you feel that you might be interested in that sort of thing, leave a comment below. As always, comments, questions and constructive criticism are always welcome!


	6. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for "the talk" between Lucy and Lincoln and their parents, Though they have made allies with Lori and Lynn, their parent's decision is what will ultimately decide whether or not Lucy and Lincoln will be together.

It was nearly midnight. While the children of the Loud household slept soundly in their beds, their parents were downstairs in the living room, preparing for their upcoming discussion with Lincoln and Lucy about their behavior.

“Well Lynn, how do you plan on going about this?” Rita sighed while leaning further into the couch.

“Well, I think it is best that we just sit Lincoln and Lucy down and calmly explain to them why they can’t together.” Lynn sighed as he took a seat on the couch next to his wife. “Look, Lucy is still young, she is probably just confused about the difference between familial and romantic love.” Lynn said. “Maybe it’s just a phase and she’ll get over it soon enough.” Lynn proposed.

Rita just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes in response. “You said the same thing when she started wearing all black and writing those depressing poems, Lynn.” grumbled Rita. “I know Lucy, she doesn’t “do” phases.” she stated.

The two parents sat in silence for a while before Rita spoke up. “Lincoln knew better.” she sneered. “He shouldn’t have reciprocated but instead, he decided to take advantage of Lucy’s naivety.” Rita spat, her words dripping with venom.

“We don’t know that dear.” Lynn said, trying to calm his wife down. “Based on what you showed me earlier, it seems that Lucy was the one who initiated it, but I think she’ll understand that what she did with Lincoln was wrong if we explain it to her carefully.” Lynn clarified.

Rita said nothing and just glared at her husband.

“Don’t be like that dear.” pleaded Lynn.

“This is going to blow up in our faces big time, Lynn.” Rita stated with deadly seriousness in her voice.

Lynn gave his wife a concerned look before getting up from the couch and walking towards the staircase.

* * *

Upon ascending the stairs, Lynn Sr. quickly checked each bedroom to make sure his children were asleep in bed. First, he checked Lily’s and Lisa’s room, they were both sleeping in their beds. Lana and Lola, likewise. Luan and Luna, same again. Lastly, he checked Lori and Leni’s room, Leni was sleeping comfortably with her sleep mask over her eyes. Lori had her blanket wrapped tightly around her body and her head resting on her pillow. Lynn felt relieved at the sight, he was worried that Lori would have still been awake, waiting to snoop in on the conversation.

After checking all the other bedrooms, Lynn made his way towards Lucy and Lynn Jr’s room. Lynn Sr. turned the doorknob as quickly and quietly as he could, as not to wake Lynn Jr. As Lynn entered the room, he glanced over to the bed of his sporty older daughter, she was laying on her side, facing the wall. There was very little movement coming from the young girl, aside from the up and down contractions of her breathing. Lynn then turned his attention to his gloomy gothic daughter, Lucy. Like her sister, Lucy was lying with her face towards the wall however, unlike LJ, Lucy was noticeably shaking and moving around in her bed. Lynn could tell that Lucy was still awake. To check, Lynn walked up to Lucy, placing his hand on her shoulder and gave her a light shake.

“Lucy, are you up?” Lynn Sr. asked softly.

“Yes father, I’m quite awake.” answered Lucy in her usual monotone but with a sense of anxiety and sadness underneath.

Lucy was still wearing her everyday clothes, she didn’t see much of a point in changing into her pajamas. Her sleeves were stained with inky black smudges from her mascara and her eyes underneath her bangs were red and puffy from crying.

“Try to keep your voice down dear, I don’t want to wake your sister.” whispered Lynn Sr. “Come with me downstairs, it’s time for our talk.” stated Lynn.

“Yes, sir.” Lucy replied despondently.

“Alright, follow me and wait in the hallway, I still have to wake your brother up.” Lynn Sr. said. Lucy didn’t respond to her father’s statement but did what she was told, got out of bed and followed him into the hallway, silently closing the door behind her.

As soon as the two left, Lynn opened her eyes and quickly grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and texted her older sister Lori, however, due to having her phone taken away by her parents, Lori was forced to “borrow” Leni’s phone. “OK, they left the room and are going to grab Linc, get ready.” the text read. Back in the elder sisters’ room, Leni’s phone buzzed as it received Lynn’s text, Lori had the phone hidden under her blanket, waiting for a signal and she finally got it. Lori hastily read her sister’s message, quickly deleting it as soon as she finished and started to get ready, trying her best not to wake Leni.

Lucy and Lynn Sr. made their way down the hall to Lincoln. “Stay here Lucy.” Lynn ordered his daughter.

Lincoln was in bed, mindlessly tossing and turning on his mattress. He unsuccessfully tried several times to closes his eyes and get some rest, but his mind kept returning to Lucy. Lucy always appeared to be depressed and moody but when Lincoln returned the feelings she shared for him, it was the first time in all the years he knew her, that Lucy seemed to be truly happy. Knowing that Lucy was happy, in turn, made Lincoln happy, and if Lucy were to lose that small sliver of happiness in her life, it would destroy Lincoln as well.

Lynn Sr. knocked on Lincoln’s bedroom quietly. “Lincoln, are you awake? It’s time for our meeting.” Lynn whispered thru the door.

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Lincoln responded groggily as he got out of bed. Like his sister, Lincoln was wearing his regular clothes. His snow-white hair was a mess due to his tossing and turning in bed but Lincoln quickly fixed it. Lincoln also had bags under his eyes and a tired expression on his face from lack of sleep.

Lincoln opened his door and saw his father with Lucy, standing in the hallway. Lincoln quickly shut the door behind him and stood next to Lucy.

Lynn looked at his children standing before him. “Well now, seeing that we are all together, lets head downstairs.” he remarked.

* * *

As the trio started to make their way down the hall, Lucy instinctively tried to hold onto her brother’s hand, however, a disapproving glare from her father quickly put an end to the attempt and caused Lucy to drop her arm to her side like a limp noodle.

Lori silently watched her father and her siblings by leaving the door open a crack, just enough see outside, but not enough for them to see her. However, Lori started to panic when she made eye contact with her father. Did he suspect something was up? Did he know that she was spying on them?

Thankfully, Lynn didn’t seem to notice Lori and passed the bedroom door, continuing down with the hall with Lincoln and Lucy in tow. Lori was relieved that she didn’t get caught but continued to wait near the door until she was certain her relatives were gone.

Once they descended the stairs and entered the living room, Lucy and Lincoln noticed their mother, Rita, sitting on the sofa, sporting a very stern look on her face.

“Lucy…” started Rita. “Lincoln.” Rita said harshly as she narrowed her eyes towards her middle child. Lincoln felt a pit in his stomach as he look back at his mother’s angry face. Lucy just hung her head and stared at the floor.

* * *

Lori left the safety of her room and silently tip-toed her way down the hallway to Lucy’s and Lynn’s room where her sporty younger sister was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to arrive. Lori entered the room and silently shut the door. “There you are! I’ve been waiting forever for you to show up!” Lynn exclaimed.

Lori placed her index finger to her lips and sharply hushed her younger sister. “Quiet down! Are you trying to wake the entire house up?”

“Jeez Sorry!” Lynn apologized in an annoyed tone. “So, what going on, are they downstairs?” she asked, changing the subject back to Lincoln and Lucy.

“Yeah, but they just started. Let’s watch from the stairs and jump in when the time is right.” Lori proposed.

“Okay sounds good. Let’s go.” replied LJ.

The two sisters then left the room and proceeded to head to the stairs to spy on the events happening below.

Lynn Sr. stood in front of Lincoln and Lucy in an authoritative stance and pointed his index finger up in the air. “I assume you both know why we called you two down here?” Lynn asked his children.

Neither Lincoln nor Lucy gave a response and just stayed silent.

“About what your mother caught you two doing together in the closet.” Lynn sighed as he took a seat on the couch next to his wife.

Again, the two siblings stayed quiet.

“We just wish to get your sides of the story.” Lynn said in the least threatening tone he could muster.

Finally, Lincoln decided to speak up. “Well, earlier today, I had finished my homework early, and I was about to head down to the living room to play some games, when Lucy came behind me and told me that today was poetry night. She took me into the broom closet and started to read her poems to me, when she started reading, I was so focused on how beautiful Lucy is, that I wasn’t really paying attention to the reading. Then, the final poem that she read was very different than the others; while the first two her usual sad and depressing fair, her third one was beautiful and romantic. When she finished, she looked so pretty and radiant, something just “clicked” in my head to kiss her.”

“What about you, Lucy?” asked Rita.

Lucy stammered and stuttered as she struggled to answer her mother’s question.

Suddenly, a recognizable voice could be heard from above.

“Wait just a minute!”

“Lori? Lynn? What are you doing here? You two should be in bed!” cried Rita, taken aback at the sight of her daughters.

“Lucy here asked us to help her convince you and dad to let her be with Lincoln.” responded Lori.

“Lucy, is what your sister said true?” Rita asked, beginning to raise her voice.

“Y-yes it’s true.” Lucy admitted shamefully.

“And why should I allow you to be with Lincoln?” asked Rita.

“Because I love him, Mom, more than as a brother.” replied Lucy.

Rita slouched forward in her seat and cupped her face in her hands, giving a loud sigh and shook her head before pulling it back up again. “I worry about you, Lucy.” said Rita, exasperated. “First it was the black clothing then the grave digging, the witchcraft junk, the vampire obsession, those awful poems and now this.” said Rita, growing more agitated. “I didn’t want it to resort to this, Lucy, but I’m now seriously considering taking you to see a psychologist.”

“I’m not crazy for loving Lincoln, Mom!” shouted Lucy, upset and hurt by her mother’s suggestion. Lucy’s anger caused the entire room to go silent, all of her relatives were taken aback by this outburst. Lucy’s voice was hoarse from yelling, but she carried on. “I love Lincoln because he’s kind, smart, gentle, he understands me, he’s fun to be around and make me happy.” Lucy began to tear up again. “A- about three years ago, I was sitting alone I the cafeteria at school when these two guys showed up and started harassing me, they even tore up my poetry book. But then Lincoln came and rescued me from them.”

“Any girl would fall for a boy who did that for them!” cried Lucy. She calmed a bit and held her elbow with her other arm. “The boy who did that for me, just happened to be my older brother.” Lucy concluded in a harsh whisper.

“Lucy…” cooed Lincoln. “I had no idea you felt that way.”

“I do, Lincoln and I’ll never forget what you did for me.”

Rita and Lynn Sr. went silent for quite a while, lost in pensive thought.

“Mom, Dad” Lynn Jr and Lori chimed. “Based on what Lucy told us earlier, she does seem to be genuinely happier when she is with Lincoln.”

“Um, what about you, Linc?” Lynn Sr said nervously after breaking out of his thoughtful trance.

“Like I said, dad. Something just told me to love Lucy.” Lincoln looked down shyly at the floor. “I’ve been kinda in a funk recently since I broke up with Ronnie Anne.”

“I remember that Linc, and I’m really sorry that you had to go that.” Lori said quietly.

“It’s okay Lori, I’m over it.” Lincoln said before turning back towards his father.

“I really liked Ronnie Anne, but she didn’t want anything to do with me and she broke up with me after about a week. “After that, I tried to get with some other girls from school, Stella, Molly, Girl Jordan, but they were either uninterested or only saw me as a friend. I had to watch as all the boys in my grade started to get girlfriends and dates. It got so bad that, I thought I’d be alone forever without someone special in my life.”

“But when Lucy told me that she loved me, I was so happy to finally have a girl like me, that I didn’t care if she is related to me or not. I love Lucy, Dad. Every time I get to see her beautiful blue eyes, every time I see her smile, every time I listen to her melodic voice read one of her poems, I feel something different, I feel my heart flutter, I start blushing and get weak in the knees.” Lincoln’s voice caught a bit as he finished his heartfelt speech.

“Please let me be with Lucy, Dad. Without her, I would have no one else.” pleaded Lincoln as his eyes began to sting and swell up with tears. Lori comforted her younger brother by placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks Lori.” said Lincoln.

“Going back to Lucy…” Lynn Sr said, changing the subject. “Your mother found this in the closet.” Lynn said as he pulled out a familiar black book titled “Poems” from between the sofa cushions.

“My poetry book!” cried Lucy as she ran up to the couch and snatched the personal journal from her father’s hands.

“Uh Mom, did you read it?” inquired Lucy as she looked around the room anxiously.

“Yes Lucy, I did.” replied Rita. She didn’t appear as angry or hostile as she was earlier, answering her daughter’s question calmly and sincerely. “I was shocked by what I saw, what you wrote about your brother, what you drew.”

Lucy practically felt her heart drop.

“Lucy…” Lincoln spoke softly. “Is it okay if I read your journal? I want to see what you wrote.”

Lucy was apprehensive about showing her most intimate thoughts and writings to her brother, but ultimately felt that in order to have a relationship with Lincoln, she had to be open and transparent with her feelings, and so, relented to his request.

“Fine, but don’t show the others.” muttered Lucy as she handed the book to her brother.

Lincoln opened the diary to page 95 and saw what appeared to be himself as a vampire clutching Lucy, who was wearing an elaborate gothic dress, under a pale moonlit sky, the scene was surrounded by black love hearts and Lucy had placed arrows pointed towards herself and her undead brother.

On the opposite page, was an image of a crudely drawn Lincoln embracing an equally crudely drawn Lucy. The two were enclosed by a large heart and Lucy again labeled herself and Lincoln.

Lincoln turned the page to what looked like an older version of himself standing at an altar in a tuxedo while an older version of Lucy strutted down the aisle in a gothic wedding dress while carrying a bouquet of obsidian-colored roses. Behind Lucy was Lily as a young girl, prancing down the aisle, tossing black flower petals from a basket. Rough drawings of the other members of the Loud Family sat in the pews, sporting large grins and glowing faces. Lincoln then took note of the person officiating the ceremony, none other than Edwin from Lucy’s favorite television show, Vampires of Melancholia.

Underneath the wedding drawing, Lucy had written the words “Mrs. Lucy Loud” over and over again. When most girls engaged in this type of behavior, they substitute their last name for the one belonging to the boy that they like, but since Lincoln and Lucy shared the same last name, all Lucy did was add “Mrs.” to her name.

On the next page was not a drawing but a poem that Lucy had dedicated to her brother entitled “Eternal Rose.”

_Eternal Rose_

_My love for you is like an eternal rose._

_Indescribable beyond mere prose._

_With hair of white and eyes of blue._

_For thee, my heart beats true._

_Though we may be kin._

_Our love would not be a sin._

Accompanying the brief poem, was a drawing of a black rose. Lincoln closed the journal and gave it back to Lucy, who accepted it with both hands. “So, Lincoln, W-what did you think?”

“Your poem was beautiful, but I had no idea that you wanted you to marry me.” Lucy cringed at her brother’s response.

“Yes, yes I do Lincoln, I wish to spend the rest of my mortal life with you.” Lucy said quietly, nearly whispering.

“I…have a confession to make Lincoln.” murmured Lucy. “I’ve been casting a love spell on you for a while now, the past few months to be exact.”

“You hexed me?!” cried Lincoln, who now had a bug-eyed expression on his face.

“No! Nothing like that!” Lucy said as she tried to calm down her now-panicking brother. “I knew how depressed you were after the whole Ronnie Anne debacle, so I did it to ensure that you would find romance in the future!”

“With you specifically?” asked Lincoln.

“Not specifically but the universe works in mysterious ways.” Lucy weakly chuckled. “Perhaps the spirits heard my desires and granted me true love.”

Lincoln remained skeptical about what Lucy said about her spell, but he couldn’t help but feel honored that a girl would do something like that, even if he didn’t really believe in magic.

While Lincoln felt it was strange that Lucy wanted to marry him, he would be lying to himself if he didn’t say that he feel the same way to a certain degree. Lincoln and Lucy were obviously too young to get married, but Lincoln thought it might nice to settle down and start a family with a girl he loved, though he never thought that girl would be his younger sister.

“Lucy…” chimed Rita. “You mentioned in your journal that you would like to marry your brother someday, correct?”

“Yes.” answered Lucy, blushing with embarrassment.

“Well, what about children Lucy? Do you plan on having any with him?”

Both siblings faces turned bright as a peach upon hearing their mother’s question. Lynn Sr. glanced at his wife with a befuddled look while Lynn Junior snickered immaturely before being punched in the shoulder by Lori.

“Uh, I never gave it much thought.” Lucy replied sheepishly whilst twiddling her thumbs.

It wasn’t exactly a lie. While Lucy had dreamt up dozens and dozens of scenarios of her dating and eventually marrying her brother, the thought of possibly reproducing with him and being the mother of his children was a lot fuzzier. She still had a few years before she would even begin to have “those” types of thoughts and she didn’t even know if she wanted to do “that” with Lincoln. Still though, the idea of having kids with Lincoln did seem nice… “I wonder what they would look like?” Lucy thought to herself.

“Everyone…” Rita suddenly spoke up.

Lucy was suddenly pulled out of her daydream by the sound of her mother’s voice. Lori and Lynn focused in on Rita, eager to hear what she was going to say next. Lincoln was also waiting with bated breath in anticipation, holding on to Lucy’s hand.

“I want to apologize for the way I was behaving earlier. It wasn’t acceptable for me, as your mother, to act in that manner.”

“I especially want to apologize to you, Lucy.” Rita said with sincerity in her voice. “I don’t actually intend on sending you to see a psychologist.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“As for you, Lori, I realized that I shouldn’t have kept this situation a secret from you. So, I’ve decided that you are no longer grounded."

“Literally awesome! Can’t wait to call Bobby to let him know.” Lori gushed excitedly.

“So, does this mean you’re going to allow Lucy and I to be together?” Lincoln asked apprehensively.

“Your father and I will discuss that issue further between ourselves.” Rita stated in a very matter-of-factly manner. “You will all stay here in the living room while your father and I discuss this matter in the kitchen, understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” answered the Loud children in unison.

* * *

It was a quarter to two in the morning. Rita and Lynn Sr were sitting at the kitchen table, debating amongst themselves, occasionally raising their voices at each other, while their children sat in the living awaiting their verdict.

Lori was lounging in an armchair, casually browsing social media on her smartphone, which she got back after being “ungrounded”. Lynn Jr was tasked with guarding the stairway in case one of the other Loud siblings came down into the living room for whatever reason, however, she was instead shirking her duties, leaning against the wall at the end of the stairs, snoring loudly. Lincoln and Lucy were sitting together on the couch, sharing a blanket between themselves. Lincoln’s eyes were drooping as fatigue started to take over. Lucy was also struggling to stay awake. Lucy scooched closer to her brother and rested her head on his shoulder, cuddling with him.

Finally, after over two and a half hours, the two heads of the Loud House left their place at the table and moved into the living room.

“Kids, we have an announcement to make.” declared Lynn Sr.

As soon as they had heard this, the siblings quickly got up from their resting places and headed to where their parents were standing, with the exception of LJ, who was still snoozing by the stairs, though she was promptly woken by a swift kick to the ribs by her older sister.

“OW! What was that for?” Lynn cried in pain.

“Get up! Mom and Dad are talking.” barked Lori.

“Fine, fine, I’m up.” grumbled LJ.

“So, Mom, have you made your decision?” Lincoln inquired nervously. Lucy tightly held into her brother’s hand in anticipation of what was to come.

“We have and we decided…”

Lincoln and Lucy faced towards the floor, strengthened their grips of each other hands and shut their eyes, fearing the worse.

“To let you two be together.”

With this, Lucy started to jump up in the air in excitement, cheer with joy and feverishly kiss Lincoln on his cheeks. All of Lucy’s relatives were surprised, they had never seen the usually morbid girl this gleeful before.

“Oh, thank you, Mom and Dad! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Lucy said with true happiness in her voice.

“Now hang on, young lady!” Lynn Sr interjected. “We have to lay down some ground rules.”

“While you two may act like a couple inside this house, beyond these walls, you are to act as siblings, nothing more. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.” the sibling couple responded obediently.

“Also, none of your other sisters can know about this, so don’t go acting all lovey-dovey in front of them.”

Lincoln and Lucy both nodded in acknowledgement.

“Good.” said Lynn Sr. “Now, you should all go back to your rooms and hit the hay! It’s way pass all of your bedtimes."

The children obeyed their father and made their way back upstairs and went back into their rooms. Lori and Lynn immediately crashed on their beds and went out like lights. Lucy on the other hand, couldn’t sleep a wink, she was full of energy and excitement. Her parents finally allowed her to be with the person she loved, the brother she loved. She closed her eyes and tried to get some rest, but was left unsatisfied, something was missing, preventing her from getting a good night’s rest. Lucy removed the vent cover next to her bed and set it aside before sliding into the vent as quietly as possible so as to not wake Lynn.

Lucy made her way through the steel cobweb-infested maze, and despite not having any light to aid her, Lucy eventually made her way to her destination: Lincoln’s bedroom. Thankfully, the vent in Lincoln’s room was still loose from their earlier encounter, so she was able to just waltz her way into her brother’s bedroom.

Lucy saw Lincoln in his bed, sleeping soundly but with a wide frown on his face. Lucy figured that he could use some company, so she climbed under the covers with Lincoln, resting her head on his chest. Feeling the warm embrace of her brother, Lucy was finally able to get some sleep. She took one last look at Lincoln’s face. Lucy’s eyes peeked through her raven bangs to see the frown Lincoln was sporting earlier had changed to a soft smile. Lucy gave a smile in return.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I am so sorry, it took so long, but it is finally here, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the support on the fic! As always, comments, questions and constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
